MoonClan (RP)
Owner; Schizzle How to join; Make a sentence or two about your cat. Allegiances Leader; :Gazingstar - A black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Schizzle) Deputy; :Spottedheart- Young, sleek, small orange and brown tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with river-blue eyes. (Ivyclaw) Medicine Cat; :Bluefang- A young, sleek tabby with blue eyes and a blue tail end. (JediForJesus) Medicine Cat App; :Fawnpaw - Brown she-cat with a white underbody and white spots all over her back and big brown eyes (Jaymoon12) Warriors; :Frostshadow - A sleek white she-cat with pure black paws and pure black around her left eye. She has light blue eyes with some green. (Schizzle) :Tangleyes - A red tom with a scar over his left eye, very brave and otugoing, master to Moonpaw. (JediForJesus) :Runningclaw, a dark cream she-cat with a blue-gray stripe down her back and red eyes. She is blind in her left eye and has a scar across it. (Emmathefoxwing) :Heatherpelt, a grey tabby she-cat with a white belly, chest, paws and lower face,she has greenish-blue eyes. (Fallen Leaves& Jayfeather) :Shadowfang - a gray and black tom with amber eyes (Trp66) :Scarheart - he has scar on his chest and is brown (Trp66) :Breezewillow - Mottled gray tom with white. He has yellow eyes. (Feathernose) Apprentices; :Moonpaw - A dark tabby tom with a ight silver stripe down his back that glows in the moonlight, shy but calm, apprentice to Tangleyes. (JediForJesus) :Windpaw - she is a white sleek she cat (Trp66) Queens and Kits; :leafgaze - is a black cat that haze scare and green eyes. Her kit is galaxykit a gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Trp66) Elders: Roleplay Tangleyes walks into camp, with Moonpaw right behind him. Moonpaw is holding a mouthful of fresh-kill. "Good catch, Moonpaw," Tangleyes meows. "Than-thanks..." Moonpaw mews, shyly. He suddenly falls to the ground. Bluefang runs over to him. "Oh no!" she yelps. "He has a hugs gash in his side! Tangleyes," she turns her gaze to Tangleyes, "get me some cobwebs and poppyseeds... And maybe some garlic while your at it. This is a bad wound." Only look ABOVE^ JFJ 19:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw heard the commotion. When she saw Moonpaw, she ran right over. "What should I do?" Her voice rising in panic. Jaymoon ---- "Um... Get me some cobwebs," she mews to Fawnpaw. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 13:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw raced away, "cobwebs, cobwebs, cobwebs, cobwebs," she muttered as she ran. When she got back to Moonpaw and Bluefang . "Will my brother be alright?!" She mewed, fear and horror in her voice. Jaymoon ---- "He should," Bluefang mews, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 00:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw knew her mentor well enough to see right through her. "You're lying. Aren't you?" She whispered. Jaymoon ---- "I sure hope so, Fawnpaw," she whispered to her apprentice. StarClan help us... Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 01:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tears started to roll down Fawnpaw's face. There was a fire in her eyes that had never been there before in her life. "Whoever did this," she growled, "is going to pay." Jaymoon ---- "Fawnpaw," Tangleyes called. "We need to talk." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 12:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw cast a longing glance at Moonpaw, then ran towards Tangleyes. "What is is?" She demanded. "I need to help Moonpaw!"Jaymoon ---- "So you know I'm Moonpaw's mentor. Well-" Tangleyes looks over to Moonpaw "-just remember I'll be there for you. I believe in Bluefang's skill's, but we need to know both sides. Do you get it?" Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 12:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes. I do." Fawnpaw stared at him so seriously, he forgot she was only an apprentice! "If he lives, then everything will go back to normal. If he-" she cleared her throat, "passes, then you will get another apprentice sooner or later, and I don't know if I'''ll live."-- 03:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Borrowing Fawnpaw' "Tangleyes, Fawnpaw! Come over here!" They both padded over to Bluefang. "Sister?" Moonpaw mewed wearily. Fawnpaw let out a happy yowl. ''Thank StarClan, Bluefang thought. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 12:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw started to cover Moonpaw in licks untill his pelt shone. "You scared me, Moonpaw." Said Fawnpaw, tears rising up. "I thought I was going to lose you." 22:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I thought I was gone," Moonpaw croaked. "Thank StarClan." "Okay, you two," Bluefang mewed. "Moonpaw needs some rest." Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 14:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw helped Moonpaw get to the medicine den. "I'll help you all the way." She whispered. Jaymoon ---- "Thank you, sister," Moonpaw whispered. They both limped over to the medicine den. Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 00:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Anything for you." She vowed. "We're the only family we've got. I cant lose you." -- 04:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Cats